Question: Convert the point $(6,2 \sqrt{3})$ in rectangular coordinates to polar coordinates.  Enter your answer in the form $(r,\theta),$ where $r > 0$ and $0 \le \theta < 2 \pi.$
Solution: We have that $r = \sqrt{6^2 + (2 \sqrt{3})^2} = 4 \sqrt{3}.$  Also, if we draw the line connecting the origin and $(6,2 \sqrt{3}),$ this line makes an angle of $\frac{\pi}{6}$ with the positive $x$-axis.

[asy]
unitsize(0.6 cm);

draw((-1,0)--(8,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,4));
draw(arc((0,0),4*sqrt(3),0,30),red,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(6,2*sqrt(3)));

dot((6,2*sqrt(3)), red);
label("$(6,2 \sqrt{3})$", (6, 2*sqrt(3)), N);
dot((4*sqrt(3),0), red);
[/asy]

Therefore, the polar coordinates are $\boxed{\left( 4 \sqrt{3}, \frac{\pi}{6} \right)}.$